leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Freljord skins
}} Freljord skins are a mix series of alternate future/universe and canonical skins in League of Legends. Set around the snowy region of , all of the champion skins are directly related to that faction. Lore ;Canonical skins * ;Alternate Universe skins * * * History The Shackles of Belief Warriors Trivia General= * This skin theme is heavily connected to the lore faction of Freljord and as such all of its skins were directly inspired by the factions culture. * was appearance before she obtained her True Ice bow in the old lore. * is his canonical appearance after the events of The Shackles of Belief. * refers to the time she spent in the before returning to . However due to the drastically different visuals of her design compared to her design, it is only a nod to her canonical lore. * is possible appearance if he was from Freljord instead of Shurima. |-|Skins= Ashe FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Ashe Rammus FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Rammus Sylas FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Sylas Taliyah FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Taliyah Media Videos= ;Related Videos |-| Gallery= Sylas Freljord Concept 01.jpg|Freljord Sylas Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rheekyo Lee) Sylas Freljord Concept 02.jpg|Freljord Sylas Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rheekyo Lee) Sylas Freljord Concept 03.jpg|Freljord Sylas Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Rheekyo Lee) Sylas Freljord Concept 04.jpg|Freljord Sylas Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Rheekyo Lee) Sylas Freljord Concept 05.jpg|Freljord Sylas Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Rheekyo Lee) Sylas Freljord Model 01.png|Freljord Sylas Model 1 (by Riot Artist Kylie Jayne Gage) Sylas Freljord Model 02.jpg|Freljord Sylas Model 2 (by Riot Artist Kylie Jayne Gage) Sylas Freljord Model 03.jpg|Freljord Sylas Model 3 (by Riot Artist Kylie Jayne Gage) Sylas Freljord Model 04.jpg|Freljord Sylas Model 4 (by Riot Artist Kylie Jayne Gage) Sylas Freljord Splash Concept 01.jpg|Freljord Sylas Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katya Cyan) Sylas Freljord Splash Concept 02.jpg|Freljord Sylas Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katya Cyan) Sylas Freljord Splash Concept 03.jpg|Freljord Sylas Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katya Cyan) Sylas The Shackles of Belief.jpg|Freljord Sylas "The Shackles of Belief" Illustration (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Sylas Freljord Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Sylas Freljord Warriors Concept 02.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Sylas Freljord Warriors Concept 03.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Sylas Freljord Warriors Model 01.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Model 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Sylas Freljord Warriors Model 02.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Model 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Sylas Freljord Warriors Model 03.jpg|Freljord Sylas "Warriors" Model 3 (by Riot Contracted Artists Blur Studio) Taliyah Freljord Model 01.jpg|Freljord Taliyah Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Taliyah Freljord Model 02.jpg|Freljord Taliyah Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Taliyah Freljord Model 03.png|Freljord Taliyah Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Taliyah Freljord Model 04.png|Freljord Taliyah Model 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) See also * Freljord Category:Freljord skins Category:Alternate Universe Category:Ashe Category:Rammus Category:Sylas Category:Taliyah